Social network services have been in existence for a number of years. Social network services typically consist of online communities of individuals who share similar background, interests, and/or activities, and are interested in meeting or interacting with other individuals in the network. Most social network services are Web based and provide a variety of ways for users to interact, such as e-mail, instant messaging, posting blogs, and posting comments on each other's social network pages.
Conventional social networks lack of a platform to incorporate a social network environment to track users' goods and service consumption based on geographical areas associated with the users.